Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids
Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids is another upcoming Dinosaur crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Having problems at home with his wife Diane (Marcia Strassman), struggling inventor Wayne Szalinski (Rick Moranis) has created an electromagnetic shrink ray - unfortunately it only seems to make things explode. While at work, his neighbor's son, Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton), hits a baseball into the Szalinskis' attic window and activates the shrink ray. He and his older brother Russ (Thomas Wilson Brown) and Wayne's children, Amy (Amy O'Neill) and Nick (Robert Oliveri), go up there to retrieve it. Luckily, it got stuck in the machine and blocked one of the laser components, resulting in it only releasing enough energy to shrink things instead of blowing them up, and the kids, a nearby couch, and chair are shrunk by the beam when it fires. As Wayne comes home from a presentation at the lab, he notices his children and "thinking couch" missing. Without an explanation for this occurrence, he begins to get angry at the machine for being joked about at work. He begins to destroy it as the kids, now 1/4 of an inch tall, try to get his attention but to no avail. He begins to sweep up the mess and accidentally dumps them into the trash with it. They escape it and find themselves at the far end of the backyard. Knowing that crossing it to get back to the house will take hours at their size, they begin to climb a flower to see how far the house is. While clinging to it, Nick and Russ are attacked by a bee. They cling to it for dear life and are separated from Ron and Amy. Russ Thompson Sr. (Matt Frewer), Ron and Russ's father, is getting aggravated at his missing sons since he was planning a fishing trip with the family. Russ, who secretly likes Amy, often feels small compared to his dad's standards since he was cut from the football team (although it is revealed later on that he actually quit it). While looking at the attic floor, Wayne finds his "thinking couch" in a miniature form. He soon concludes that he shrunk the kids. Diane comes home and he tells her this. She becomes infuriated with him and tries to help search for the kids. Meanwhile, Wayne accidentally turns on the sprinklers while searching for the kids in the backyard. Giant splashes of water soon surround them. Amy begins to drown in the muddy water near the flagstone while Wayne stops the sprinklers. Russ saves her before she dies and gives her CPR. The four children continue their journey. On their way, they find a cream cookie in the yard. As they eat some of it, they meet an ant who befriends the group, nicknamed "Antie" by Ron. Wayne and Diane decide to tell Russ Sr. and Mae (Kristine Sutherland) about the shrinking of their children. They are not pleased, but Mae seems to understand more. At the end of the night, the children decide to sleep in one of Nick's blue Lego bricks. During the night Amy and Russ admit their feelings for each other and share a kiss, but are interrupted by an attacking scorpion. Antie is stung and fatally wounded by the scorpion's stinger while trying to rescue them, though they scare it off by bombarding it with stones and sharp sticks (Ron is able to put out two of its eyes). They comfort Antie who within moments dies from the poison. In the morning, Nick's friend, Tommy Pervis (Carl Steven), comes to mow the lawn (as part of a deal he made with Nick at the beginning of the film). The children hear the lawn mower and descend into a wormhole to escape. Wayne and Diane rush outside to make him stop, but unfortunately he does just as the lawn mower is over the hole. It sucks the kids out of it. They are not killed, but barely fail to get Wayne and Diane's attention. They realize that their voices are too high and quiet to be heard by them, but that they can be heard by Quark, the Szalinskis' dog. They hold on to his fur and ride him back to the house. While Wayne is eating a bowl of Cheerios with milk, Nick accidentally lands in it when Quark jumps on the table. The group try to get Wayne's attention as Nick is about to be eaten. Quark bites Wayne's leg, who freezes with the spoon halfway to his mouth. Looking through a magnifying glass at it, he sees Nick. The kids communicate to their parents that the baseball went through the window and started the shrink ray. Armed with this information, Wayne pieces together how the accident made it work and brings the kids back to normal size after testing it by shrinking and regrowing Russ Sr. A few months later, during Thanksgiving, the two families share an enlarged turkey together and are happy. Russ Sr. has come to terms with his son quitting the football team, the two dads become friends, Wayne and Diane patch up their problems, Nick and Ron finally become friends, and Russ and Amy begin dating. The movie ends with Quark eating a giant milk bone as a Thanksgiving treat. But as the movie begins to black out, it suddenly reopens to Nick, realizing a joke that Russ made earlier about learning CPR in French class. The movie closes with him laughing, getting the joke. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetston, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, and Zero guest star in this film. *The only reason why King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt, Tuke, and Roger Rabbit are in this film is because Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Louis are the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *''Dinosaur'', Tarzan, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, Song of the South, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, The Brave Little Toaster, The Muppets, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids were all made by Disney. *Thomas Dekker, who voiced Fievel Mousekewitz in the third and fourth American Tail films, also played Nick Szalynski on Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show, which was made eight years after the first film. *Both Tommy Pervis and Fred Jones were played by Carl Steven. *Both Rutt and Wayne Szalinski were played by former film actor Rick Moranis, who also starred in the two live-action Ghostbusters films. Also, The Flintstones and the Rubbles themselves will only guest star as animated characters in this film (usually like in their other guest appearances), due to Rick Moranis (who played Barney Rubble in the live-action Flintstones film) playing Wayne Szalinski in the real film. *The first two An American Tail films, Ice Age, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids are currently shown on the HBO channels. *''The Little Mermaid'', All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids were released in theaters in 1989 and then on home video in 1990, the same year The Jungle book was re-released in theaters, The Rescuers Down Under was released in theaters, and Universal Studios (the stuido that released the Woody Woodpecker cartoon short, the four American Tail films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) celebrated its 75th anniversary. *The first two An American Tail films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids were composed by the late James Horner. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Dinosaur, South Park; Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, Song of the South, Free Willy 1-3, An American Tail films, The Little Mermaid films, The Goonies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, the Ice Age films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Brother Bear 1 and 2, the Looney Tunes films, Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Swan Princess films, The Brave Little Toaster films, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Muppets films, The Flintstones films, The Jetsons films, the Yogi Bear films, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Carl Steven, the actor playing Tommy in the real film, considering his death in jail in 2011, as he was arrested for armed robbery in 2010; Marcia Strassman, the actress who played Diane Szalinski, considering her death from breast cancer from 2014; and James Horner, who composed the music score for the real film, considering his death in a plane crash in 2015. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Disney crossovers